Road to Marriage
by I. H. Scribe
Summary: Not related to How Dare You! A different dimension's version of Hinata is switched with the real Hinata on the day of her kidnapping, and decides this is the perfect chance to get her man, even if he does go by a different name.


Fandoms: Naruto (Naruto Canon and Road to Ninja )

Characters: Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga (Canon), Hinata Hyuuga (Road to Ninja)

Prompt: When Hinata from a different dimension is switched with the real Hinata on the day of her kidnapping, things go very differently than what happened in the regular timeline. Even Hiashi who was watching couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was his little girl always so violent and aggressive?

Prompt Made By: AimiMinakoLee

Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless _I. H. Scribe_ is listed after _Prompt Made By_ chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

* * *

Gashira cursed as he hid behind a tree. He had almost been caught by the girl's father while he was kidnapping her. Luckily, the man had not been using his Byakugan, however, he had apparently been going to check on the girl, since the alarm was sounded shortly after.

The girl in the bag had been slammed against a tree when Gashira had been startled by the alarm. Now she wasn't moving at all. Gashira opened the bag and reached inside to check her pulse.

Nothing.

Gashira cursed again and punched the tree. He was unlikely to ever get another chance at a Hyuuga child and he had just killed the one he managed to kidnap. But then, the sack moved, and the girl stood up. She and Gashira stared at each other in shock for a moment, before the girl struck.

* * *

Hiashi was the first one to arrive at the scene. His daughter, Hinata, stood in the forest, surrounded by the pieces of her kidnapper. One of the Hyuuga arriving after Hiashi took one look at the grisly scene, and lost the contents of his stomach.

Hiashi stared in shock at his daughter, who was scrutinizing her fingernails closely and picking out the blood and dirt that had gotten beneath them. Had she always been so violent, and he just hadn't seen it?

Well, the Hyuuga Elders would certainly have trouble trying to get rid of her as clan heir now.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata wasn't completely sure what was going on when she woke up. When she had gone to sleep she had been in her seventeen year old body, but when she woke up she had been in a bag, being kidnapped by a man who her father had killed several years ago, and in her much younger body.

At first, she thought it might be a dream, but another night's sleep didn't put things back to rights, eliminating that possibility.

Her next thought had been that she had been sent into her own past. One glance at the Hokage Monument had proved her wrong – Namikaze Minato's face was carved into the side instead of Haruno Sakura's father. Even if it hadn't told her that something was up, her beloved Menma going under the name Naruto instead certainly did, along with her future teammates actually liking their respective animals.

That left only one option – an alternate dimension. Perhaps time in this dimension worked slower than her own, or perhaps it worked similar and she had just been thrown into the past of this one as well. There was no telling if her time here would be temporary or perhaps a more permanent move, but it didn't matter.

Menma – Naruto hadn't met that Haruno slag yet! She could bag him while no one else knew what a catch he was! And if her situation was temporary, well then, this dimension's version of her will already have had the work done for her.

* * *

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said, latching onto his arm with a vice grip. "Will you sit with me for lunch?"

"Uh, sure, Hinata-chan? Don't I always?" Naruto asked, scratching his head with his free arm. He had met Hinata on his first day at the Ninja Academy, and the two had instantly become friends. Well, the teachers referred to them as the crazy Hyuuga and her chosen victim, but Hinata assured them they were friends.

And since Hinata was his first friend, and most of the teachers treated him like the villagers did – with stares of disgust and hate – Naruto was willing to believe Hinata over the teachers. Her father always gave the two of them strange looks when he came to pick up Hinata at the end of the day, especially since Hinata had declared him her future husband.

"A husband is someone who has been friends with a woman for a long time and has decided to marry her," Hinata explained when Naruto asked what the word _husband_ meant. She then quickly assured him that they would certainly be friends long enough to qualify.

She had, so far, remained tight-lipped on what exactly _marry_ meant, other than that it involved a relatively quick ceremony where he would have to be on his best behavior and wear those weird-looking formal robes for.

If all he had to do was wear some weird-looking robes and behave during a short ceremony to have a friend for life, Naruto was quite willing to pay the price.

When he got older, and learned _exactly_ what husbands and marriage were rather than Hinata's definitions, he would be a little more wary, but by then it would be too late.

* * *

Mizuki was so busy paying attention to the large amount of Naruto clones that surrounded him, he went into what older shinobi called target blindness – a ninja would become so focused on one or more targets, that they would completely miss another.

Mizuki completely missed Hinata.

Hinata did not miss.

With a high kick that made Iruka, Naruto, and the recently arriving ANBU wince at the placement of, Mizuki became a falsetto and let out a high-pitched wail of despair, before falling over and twitching sporadically.

"Didja have to kick him _there_, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"No one messes with my future husband," Hinata said.

* * *

"Team 7, under Hatake Kakashi, is Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Hyuuga Hinata," Iruka said. He waited for the groans of all of Sasuke's fangirls to die down before he continued with the team placement.

Either the Uchiha boy would learn to curb his tongue (which he used to insult Naruto regularly for being the last in the class), or Hinata would rip it out and dangle it in front of him. Maybe she'd even get him off his avenger kick – she'd been such a good influence on Naruto after all.

Iruka hoped Hatake would be able to handle his new team. "Team 8, under Yuuhi Kurenai," Iruka continued.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi wasn't sure where he went wrong. Kurenai had assured him Hinata was a sweet, easy going girl. As he let out another pained whimper, Kakashi was sure that either Kurenai had lied, or Hinata had been recently possessed by a demon.

What should have been a simple test of their teamwork – the bell test that his own teacher had given him and his team mates – had gone terribly wrong, or perhaps, terribly _right_. Hinata and Naruto worked very well together, moving in tandem, and always knowing where the other was and would be.

Even dragging Sasuke along for the ride – unwillingly and sporting a large black eye – hadn't interfered in their teamwork any. Sure, there were a few times where Hinata or Naruto had to suddenly change course as Sasuke tried to throw a kunai or attack Kakashi with a jutsu – how had the boy even made a fireball that big? – but they always managed to flow with the abrupt change of movement.

Which led to Kakashi laying in a smoking crater in the middle of the training ground, with Hinata twirling both bells around in her fingers.

"You...pass," Kakashi wheezed out.

"Awesome!" Naruto cheered.

"Very," Hinata agreed. "Naruto-kun, you will treat us to ramen."

"I don't want ramen," Sasuke said.

Hinata punched him into a tree, "I don't care. We're going for ramen. Is that clear?"

"Clear," Sasuke groaned.

"Good. I expect to see you at Ichiraku's soon," Hinata said, latching onto Naruto's arm. "Let's go, Naruto-kun."

* * *

Haku leaned down to shake the blonde Konoha ninja awake. Just before he managed to grab the boy's shoulders to shake him, he was kicked into a tree.

"Hands off my Naruto-kun bitch!" Hinata yelled.

"I was just going to wake him up," Haku protested.

"A likely story!" Hinata activated her Byakugan. "You! You're that ninja that saved Zabuza!"

Haku's eyes widened. He barely managed to use an ice mirror to escape before Hinata's next blow pulverized the landscape around them. Naruto finally woke up.

"Eh? Hinata-chan? Why are you attacking those trees?"

* * *

"Haku, we have a job to do," Zabuza said.

"Screw the damn job!" Haku yelled, startling Zabuza. His apprentice was usually very mild-mannered and had never once yelled at him before. "That girl is possessed by a demon! The only reason she didn't kill you before is because you were focused on their teacher and the battle was far enough away from them that the blonde boy wasn't in any danger! If we continue with this job, both of us will be killed, and we'll never be able to depose that bastard in Kiri!"

"Planning to leave so soon?" Gato asked, as the two thugs behind him gave their best attempts to look menacing. Haku let off enough killing intent that the three of them screamed in terror and ran from the room.

Zabuza shivered. His apprentice had never been so terrifying before. "If you think that's best," Zabuza said, "we'll leave as soon as I can move."

"Good!"

* * *

"I'm free!" Shukaku cried. "Free!" A horrifying amount of killing intent surrounded the area. When Shukaku began to cower, it was clear it wasn't coming from him.

Kakashi, far away and dealing with his own battle, wondered if it was Hinata or if Naruto had temporarily released the Kyuubi. Kakashi honestly wasn't sure which was worse.

A loud, "**GET AWAY FROM MY NARUTO-KUN!**" that was followed by Shukaku's terrified screeches notified Kakashi that the killing intent was from Hinata. He sighed as he killed another Oto ninja.

"Your student's Flames of Youth glow brightly!" Guy yelled as he killed two Oto ninja and kicked another in the face.

"Yeah," Kakashi said. "You wanna trade? I'll take your Hyuuga and you can take mine."

"Oh, ho, ho! Such a cool and hip attitude you have to make such jokes, my greatest rival!" Guy yelled, before disappearing from sight to target more Oto ninja.

"It wasn't a joke," Kakashi said, pouting.

* * *

"A training trip?" Naruto asked. "I don't know. I'd have to leave Hinata behind again, and she wouldn't like that very much." She hadn't liked it very much when he left her behind to go find Tsunade with Jiraiya in the first place.

"A girlfriend, huh?" Jiraiya said. "How about this? You get married to her, and we'll bring her along, alright?"

"Okay. I'll just tell Hinata we have to move the ceremony forward."

"Good, now let's go – bwuh? – wait, what did you say?"

"I'll go tell Hinata we have to move the ceremony forward so she can come with us," Naruto said, grinning. "Thanks, Pervy Sage!"

"Now wait just a damn minute!" Jiraiya yelled, but Naruto was already gone. Tsunade looked at him in amusement.

"Looks like you might be taking her along after all. You did say she could come if they got married."

"What boy that age wants to be forced to spend the rest of his life with one woman!?"

"Apparently Naruto." Tsunade was still too amused to be angry at Jiraiya's comment. "And just think, if you try to peek on his blushing bride, you can get in some sparring practice as he does his best to defend her honor."

Jiraiya's next few sentences were filled with enough curses to make a sailor blush, but they only made Tsunade laugh.

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride," the preacher said.

"Whoo!" Hinata yelled, grabbing Naruto by the collar of his robes and pulling him forward for a kiss that made everyone in attendance look somewhere else.

"He actually married her," Jiraiya muttered.

"I'll make sure to take her off the mission roster since she'll be with you," Tsunade said. Jiraiya grumbled out more curses, and Tsunade smacked him on the back of his head. "You made the condition. He fulfilled it. End of story."

* * *

Hinata's kidnapper is never named, however on Narutopedia it lists his rank as head ninja – shinobigashira – which I used for his name (Gashira).

As always, I am accepting prompts, however, I am not accepting prompts through reviews. If you wish to give me a prompt, please see the Accepting Prompts section of my profile for instructions. Thank you.

I. H. Scribe


End file.
